When dealing with a new individual that one has never met, there are several conventional ways to determine the identity and credentials of the new individual. Some people rely on the new individual to present his name and credentials truthfully without need for verification. Others rely on an introduction by a trusted friend. Others examine documents presented by the individual, such as an identification card (e.g., license, passport, etc.), business card, badge, diploma, or certificate of membership in an organization.
Some advanced conventional systems utilize electronic badges. For example, a company may issue radio frequency identification (RFID) cards to employees, which emit a certain electromagnetic signal when in the presence of an RFID reader, in order to automatically determine if a person is an employee authorized to enter the company office protected by the RFID reader.